H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 05: Something Fishy
Something Fishy is the 5th episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. Synopsis Kim reads Cleo's Diary and finds evidence of her being a mermaid. She spies on the girls and decides Miriam is the head mermaid. Miriam and Cleo enter the Queen of the Sea contest where Kim tries to prove her theory but only succeeds in upsetting Miriam. Plot Lewis is busy testing the girls’ powers, attempting to discover how they became mermaids. He warns them to stay on their toes if they want to keep their secret. Meanwhile, Cleo’s younger sister, Kim, finds Cleo’s diary, full of mysterious symbols and drawings of mermaids. Kim is totally intrigued and when she spots evidence of mermaidness, she comes close to finding out the girls’ secret! But the girls put her off the scent, directing her attention to Miriam – and Kim’s suspicions about mermaids are allayed when she mistakenly douses Miriam with a fire hose at the Queen of the Sea contest. Trivia *'International Airdates': **Denmark: February 9, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: September 14, 2007 on Jetix *This episode aired in the United States on March 30, 2008 on Nickelodeon. Notes *First appearance of Elliot Gilbert. *Lewis goes into the Moon Pool for the first time. *Rikki boiled the water right underneath Miriam's feet, so she should've noticed. *Is it really safe to have a roller coaster above the stage? *Cleo is the only one who didn't get wet in the stage, but why didn't the audience notice? *When Cleo suspends the fish, Kim should have been able to notice it, or at least notice Cleo glancing upwards. Allusions Quotes :Lewis: So, this is the place that turned you into a fish. :Emma: A mermaid, Lewis. :Lewis: Yeah, that's what I meant. I don't know, I expected something a little more Club Med. ---- :Lewis: So, how did you get here? :Emma: Swim. There’s an underwater entrance. :Lewis: Swim? So the hike was optional. I could have swum? :Emma: Fifty meters, without coming up for air? :Lewis: Right, point taken. Air is good. ---- :Cleo: I'm a Portuguese Man-Of-War. (audience doesn't react) It's a jellyfish. (everyone claps) ---- :Emma: Rikki, at least try and pretend you're having fun. :Rikki: But I'm not. ---- :Kim: Of course, Miriam's their leader. :Elliot: Are you sure? :Kim: Miriam's always the leader. ---- :Emma: I can't go near the river as... :Lewis: Yeah, I know, the whole beached whale thing. :Emma: Mermaid, Lewis. :Lewis: Yes, that's what I meant. ---- :Kim: Lewis is one of them too. :Elliot: I can't see Lewis... as a mermaid. :Kim: No you dork, he'd be a merman. ---- :(After listening to Kim talk about how their sisters are mermaids) :Elliot: I think you should leave now :Kim: You have GOT to believe me. :Elliot: See, that's the thing, I don't. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Miriam Kent - Annabelle Stephenson *Tiffany - Alice Hunter *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Donald Sertori - Alan David Lee *Bev Sertori - Deborah Coulls *Elliot Gilbert - Trent Sullivan *Neil Gilbert - Jared Robinsen *Lisa Gilbert - Caroline Kennison *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio *Mrs. Geddes - Andrea Moor *Libby - Jenna Hudson *Lifeguard - Liam Pierce Gallery File:H2O-Lewis-h2o-just-add-friendships-2477625-1029-684.jpg File:Miriam As Mermaid.jpg File:Sea Queen Pageant.png File:Wet Miriam.jpg File:Kim Exposing Mermaids.png File:Cleo And Kim.jpg File:Cleo1.1.jpg File:Flying Aquarium.jpg File:Miriam And Tiffany.png File:Emma And Rikki (2).jpg File:Lewis In Moon Pool.jpg File:Lewis1.1.jpg File:Girls at the Juice Bar.jpg File:Rikki And Emma (2).jpg File:Look at Mako Island.jpg File:Lewis And Emma (3).jpg File:Emma And Kim.jpg File:Lewis Talking at Moon Pool.jpg File:Showtime at the Marine Park.jpg File:Kim And Elliot.jpg Diary Page1.png Diary Page2.png Diary Page3.png Diary Page4.png Diary Page5.png Diary Page6.png Diary Page7.png Diary Page8.png Diary Page9.png Sunken Diary.jpg Video Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Episodes